Sustancias miscibles
by mestisay
Summary: Si tuviera que compararla con algo, sería con el agua..."


**Sustancias miscibles**

Si tuviera que compararla con algo, sería con el agua. No ese agua embotellada, desprovista de toda su pureza. No, ella no sería así. Ella sería como el agua de un lago: transparente, libre, natural, serena, perfecta con todas sus propiedades. Capaz de dar vida y aliviar la sed. Y, ahora mismo, en la oscuridad de su habitación, él estaba inundado.

Hacía apenas una semana que había ido a verla. Una semana desde que durante unos segundos le dejó ver que había un hombre con sentimientos debajo de todo aquél sarcasmo. Una semana en la que habían discutido, como siempre; en la que se habían ignorado, como en alguna ocasión anterior; en la que se habían mirado como muy pocas veces y en la que se habían besado como nunca.

De poco o nada habían servido las palabras de Wilson incitándoles a hablar del tema, a poner sobre la mesa la posición de cada uno con respecto a lo que sentían. Llegado el momento de la charla, tan solicitada por todos los que creían tener algo que opinar en su, aún no, relación, dejaron hablar a sus bocas, pero de una manera más personal.

House tenía la sensación de volver hacia atrás en el tiempo, de estar de nuevo como años antes, tocando la misma piel, igual de suave. Cuddy tenía la sensación de estar saltando del mismo abismo que lo hiciera una vez; ése tan peligroso y que proporciona una descarga de adrenalina en un segundo y al instante siguiente comienzas a sentir el dolor por la caída.

Todo y después, nada. La nada más absoluta, el silencio de la noche y la oscuridad, sólo rota por la luz tímida de la luna. La pasión y el deseo dieron paso a la calma de él. El desenfreno dio paso a las caricias suaves proporcionadas por ella. La soledad y la lejanía de miradas ajenas les daban libertad para mostrarse débiles con el otro y confesar lo que todos sabían menos ellos. Era en momentos como ese, en los que Cuddy deseaba borrar todo el dolor que pudiera sentir House. Era en momentos como ese, en los que House (aunque nunca lo admitiría abiertamente), no cambiaría ni el más mínimo detalle.

Por considerar a Cuddy como agua, House siempre se había posicionado en el lado del aceite. Incapaz de mezclarse con ella y en ningún caso compatibles. Dos sustancias que se permitían el lujo de ocupar un mismo recipiente sin llegar a tolerarse del todo mutuamente. Hasta que, por diversos motivos, algo hace que se remuevan las sustancias creando un remolino en el medio donde ambas convergen. Hacía una semana que Joy había provocado, sin saberlo, que el mencionado remolino se formara.

No era una situación nueva para ninguno, pero el tiempo en que habían estado "en calma" había sido tan largo, que estar de aquella guisa les parecía casi irreal. Las sábanas se enredaban en el cuerpo femenino dejando a la vista del médico las piernas de su compañera de cama. Él, por su parte, después de haber desnudado algo más que su cuerpo ante ella, ya no tenía pudor.

- Ha estado bien – susurró él, mirándola a los ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella sólo acertó a asentir levemente mientras que de su boca escapaba un suspiro – Deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo. Así puedes gritarme siempre que quieras y yo no me sentiría nada mal por ello – le soltó la frase con su mejor sarcasmo y con una ceja enarcada. La ironía y la visión de la cara de House, la hicieron sonreír – Se nos da bien esto del cuerpo a cuerpo – Cuddy le miraba sin pronunciar palabra - ¿Tú no tienes nada que decir? Porque hace un rato no podías contenerte. "_¡Oh, Greg! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Dios, Greg!"_ – Cuddy le propinó un leve pellizco en el brazo y soltó una carcajada ante el tono de colegiala en celo de House – Deberías reír más a menudo – la risa de Cuddy se fue apagando despacio, a medida que ambos razonaban la última frase del médico.

- ¿Te das cuenta de las cosas que dices cuando no sabes qué decir? – con una mirada traviesa, Cuddy acercó su mano al pecho de House para acariciarle.

- Si no supiera qué decir, no diría nada – si había algo que House sabía hacer, era fingir ofensa. Por desgracia para él, Cuddy le conocía demasiado bien.

- Ya, lo que tú digas.

- Ya ves, para que luego digan que el agua y el aceite no congenian.

- ¿El agua y el aceite? – Cuddy elevó las cejas ante el comentario - ¿Tú y yo? – él sólo asintió, sonriendo de medio lado – Puedo presumir de ser el agua – él volvió a asentir – Pero no creo que tú seas aceite.

- ¿A no? – House la miraba con interés.

- No. Tú... eres más bien como la sal.

- La metáfora del aceite nos queda mejor.

- No lo creo. Tu carácter es fuerte, para nada comparable al del suave aceite. Además, a pesar de que me provoques hipertensión y no contribuyas para nada a mi salud mental, mis días sin ti son bastante sosos.

- Visto así... – House se quedó mirando al techo, pensativo – Pero el agua y la sal sí que se mezclan.

- El único que cree que tú y yo no podemos "mezclarnos" eres tú.

- ¿Wilson sería el aceite? – preguntó House con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Wilson sería... azúcar.

- ¡Eh, el agua y el azúcar también se mezclan!

- Lo sé, pero, ¿sabes qué? Soy más de sacarina.

- ¿Te liarías con Chase?

- ¡House, no digas tonterías!

- Vale, vale, tranquila – le dijo, mientras se colocaba sobre ella y le sujetaba las manos sobre la cabeza – Entonces... según tú, somos agua y sal – comenzó a trazar círculos con su lengua en el cuello femenino, haciendo que la respiración de Cuddy comenzara a entrecortarse – Y también existe el riesgo, por ello, de que lleguemos a... "mezclarnos".

- House. "Mezclarnos" implica ciertas cosas que no sé si seremos capaces de aceptar.

- ¿Cómo cuáles? Según tú.

- ¿Según yo? No, House, según yo no, según lo que implica una relación.

- Me ha costado veinte años saber que somos agua y sal.

- Lo sé, y por eso no te estoy pidiendo nada.

Él se retiró de encima de ella y volvió al lugar que ocupaba antes, en su lado de la cama - Sí lo haces, y entiendo por qué. Pero por ahora no puedo ofrecerte más, Cuddy.

- Y me vale, por ahora. Pero debo advertirte, que querré más, y que una mujer sabe perfectamente cómo conseguir más cuando se lo propone – esta vez fue ella la que se posicionó sobre él y le besó de lleno, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, dejando que su lengua invadiera la boca del médico. Él le correspondió y sus manos trazaron el recorrido de la espalda de Cuddy, consiguiendo que leves gemidos escaparan de los labios de ella.

- Y, ¿no puedes ir adelantando lo que querrás, para ir haciéndome una idea? – le preguntó sugerente.

- Agua y sal, House. Querré agua y sal.

- Me parece razonable.

- ¿House?

- ¿Cuddy?

- ¡Cállate! – Cuddy volvió a llevar su boca al encuentro de la de House para besarle de nuevo. Los besos dieron paso a las caricias, y las caricias dieron paso a...


End file.
